


[Jigen Daisuke x Goemon]五右卫门调教计划1~3

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, sensei play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 说好要写肉的……标题也是想和cp名有关，次五这个cp名可以组成一次五x，然而五分钟太短五小时怎么可能啦，一次五千吗2333，五次的话比如一夜五次就不错，但是逆cp无感，如果真的喜欢上五次我大概会用【一夜五次】当标题的，太有feel了。想用一次五时间的，时间也是小时，也有一个次五时间的意思，怎么看都特别怪，算了用个吸引眼球的标题吧（咱能含蓄点儿吗？）短篇游戏做完了，下一部等做伞了。以前有个鲁邦失忆和钱形一起破案子的脑洞，然而一直没有做，怎么说呢，果然做东西（尤其同人），要的就是瞬间的激情，慢慢激情消退就做不出来甚至不想做了，想想总觉得有点方。鲁邦不会像jojo那样有ONLY的，国内粉丝太少了，漫展更没可能有，小型同城见面会也就有个可能，我应该也不会出本子的。对了，我还想写个椿三十郎的同人文来着，抽时间吧。----说好的做游戏，卡在设计谜题上于是又懒洋洋地开始了写作，好消息是射击和刀砍且对方也射击刀砍程序做出来了，坏消息是配色已死的美工和大量行走图……（sign）认识了喵太太然后建了个小地方把鲁粉聚集起来天天开车【误】，看电影可能进度要慢了（某种意义上对读者不算是坏消息www）。话说我新游戏里有个下梗叫【间间田】你们可以猜猜是什么意思（可能有点难）看《阮玲玉》的半传记的时候，关于阮玲玉演的《神女》导演说流氓给女主递烟点烟是一种男人压迫女人主人教育奴隶的方式，然后我秒想到海明威手书里次元给五右卫门点烟，嗯……嗯~~~~~（重音）听随机音乐的时候不下4次在次元BGM之后跟着就是五的BGM，明明是随机但好像注定一样。以及次元的bgm，最后音乐从高到低缓缓停止，好像高chao……然后在贴吧群看到说13版鲁vs柯次元管五叫老师，然后在腐群里公开了下脑洞获好评，这次加在这篇文里【好像在叫苍井空哦】





	[Jigen Daisuke x Goemon]五右卫门调教计划1~3

chapter1——granary  
【仓库篇】  
这次的任务有点远，敌人也是很厉害，把宝物藏到鸡不生蛋的地方，害得鲁邦又是查地图又是跟踪，这让同行的次元和五右卫门很是不爽。  
三个人轮流开车，每个人都很累，而对方的位置已经停止在一个固定的地方，鲁邦是执意要追过去然后赶紧逃跑，但是随路的两个人完全不能同意。  
“五右卫门，该你开车了。”  
鲁邦懒懒地倒在副驾驶，看着手里的追踪器，已经不远了。五右卫门已经心力憔悴，他接过方向盘，一脸无力地启动车子，像是做重复功一样开动，然而思想已经快要睡着，这件事简直要比修行还要痛苦，五右卫门几乎是一边开车一边睡着，在下一个转弯的时候，完全没有注意到前面行驶过来的卡车。  
滴滴——  
对方虽然已经很大声鸣笛，然而五右卫门还是没有反应过来，当他意识到的时候，一只大手已经伸过来，硬生生地转过了方向盘，脚上也有被踩的感觉，整个车子从卡车右侧滑过去，危险地躲过一劫……

“五右卫门……你在干什么……”  
鲁邦从副驾驶四腿朝天地站起来，车子几乎转了180度，停在山路旁，地上黑色的弧形刹车印记显示着刚才惊心动魄的那一幕，五右卫门那一瞬间彻底醒过来，到现在手心还在冒汗。  
看向一边，握住方向盘那关键的大手，正是次元大介的右手，手背不同于五右卫门的白净，长着充满男人味道的汗毛，和依稀可见的伤口。  
“鲁邦，这个就是你的不对了，我们三个人都很累了，即使抢到宝物，也有可能在战斗里丧命或者被夺走宝物，今天就让我们休息下吧。”  
鲁邦摁摁额头，看样子这次实在是太着急了。什么时候堂堂鲁邦三世也变得跟不二子一样幼稚了？  
经历过疲累，震惊，与死神的擦肩而过，现在再次放松下来，五右卫门身体如断线木偶直直倒下，被次元抱住，直接拖到后座上。次元跃上驾驶室，开着车朝着最近的一个建筑物而去。  
那是一个不起眼的小农场，连屋子本体都很小，周围还养着动物，如果吵醒了它们那可不妙啊。鲁邦找了找，有一个放着喂马干草的小仓库还可以，比起臭乎乎的马厩好多了。五右卫门并不让次元架着他，决意要自己走，甚至他觉得，做出这样的事情来，有点对不住两人。

鲁邦优雅地倒在干草的最边上，几乎是碰到的一瞬间就睡死过去，既然这么累，就不要继续让大家干活了好吗。次元心里这么说着，扶过五右卫门让他躺在中间，而自己躺在最外面，可以看见窗户外面的情况，也方便他监视。然而三个人都几乎是倒下的瞬间睡着，这次几乎跑遍大半个地球，真是累到要死。  
然而修行过的五右卫门大概睡了五个小时就醒了，每次执行任务的时候，精神紧绷已经是家常便饭，五个小时已经算长的了。  
醒来的一瞬间，发现一只手正绕过自己的腰部抓在自己胸口，那正是救他一命眼熟的那个长着汗毛有着伤口的手，而主人的头部也抵在自己头发后面，均匀的呼吸喷在后颈，还能隔着衣服感受到胡子伸长贴到后背。  
如果说平常五右卫门就把这手抓过来丢到手主人那里去，然而看在是救命恩人的份儿上就饶过这次吧。也许这次次元把这里当成约会后的场所，抱着他的女人睡觉呢。  
五右卫门一手抱着斩铁剑，另一手和次元的手覆盖在一起，摸着他手上的毛发，昨晚的疲累还是让他很想休息一下，等鲁邦醒了之后再说吧。五右卫门的思绪慢慢地又陷入假睡状态，不知过了多久，次元突然动了一下，惊醒了五右卫门。  
这个男人往前挪了一下，身体更加贴近了，而且武士很明显感觉到，下面有个硬邦邦的东西正贴着自己后臀，五右卫门很想希望那个是次元的手枪，然而他知道次元总是把手枪放在裤腰后面，所以那个东西怎么想都是……  
咳咳，冷静！看样子这男人是真的把自己当成女的了，这玩意又不是自己没有有什么可紧张的。五右卫门虽然故作镇定，却又想把次元的手毛拔下来。考虑半天还是没有这么做，次元殿下毕竟是自己的救命恩人，稍微服务一下也应该没什么问题吧。反正都是男人，更不会害羞这种事。  
五右卫门大胆地伸手，摸向次元的腿间，在自己和次元之间插进去，手心朝外握住那硬物，用手揉捏几下，似乎变得更大了。武士明显听到后面男人舒服地呼气声。不知是睡是醒，五右卫门掌握了那东西的形状，开始从下到上捋起来，这个姿势不太好撸，手臂勉强可以动。  
摸到拉链后，五右卫门试着拉下它，顺便把内裤也轻轻地勾下来，巨物滑进男子手里，和自己的也差不多，不过大了一些，毛发多了一些，根部似乎有凸起的筋，包皮也没有割过，五一边揉搓服务着男人，一边探索着阳具的外形，从而发现次元大介没有透露过的人生。身后的男人似乎也感受到了，嗓子里一直发出舒服的呼噜声，手不断地在五右卫门胸口摸索，似乎在找女人的胸。  
当然怎么可能找的到呢，当发现没有摸到胸时，身后的次元似乎是醒了，舒服的呼噜声也变成了一声小小的惊叹。五右卫门除了脸红了一下，并没有多余的动作，手还在帮次元撸，醒了之后次元的阳物更大了些，对方因为紧张手都不知道放在哪里了，一直悬空在五右卫门胸前，最后尴尬地伏在武士细却充满肌肉的侧腰上。  
整个仓库只能听到鲁邦的呼噜声和一些细碎的黏液声，五右卫门也不掩饰不摸索了，直接用手撸管，早点做完这尴尬的事情，天已经蒙蒙亮了，指不定什么时候鲁邦就醒了，这里没有女人，用手快点将就吧。  
撸了大概几分钟，次元一把抓住白嫩长着挥刀茧子的手，用他的双手握着五右卫门的手在肉棒上撸动，可能是和别人做会有刺激感，次元并没有自己撸出来，他贴着武士的后颈，口中因为兴奋而发出断断续续的哈—哈—声，热气刺激着后脖子，五右卫门又是尴尬又想催促做完，这个姿势弄得手肘僵痛。最后，次元紧紧抓住，在五右卫门还握着的情况下连续射精，背对着的纯情处男都能听到喷出的细微的液体声，精液正好落在两人躯体之间，随着干草的缝隙漏了下去。  
“嗯……”  
终于结束了，五右卫门正准备收回手，却被次元轻轻拉住了，虽然硬拽也能拽开，但五右卫门没那么做，他大概待了半分钟，手肘实在受不了便收回了胳臂，当手懒塌塌地放在前面干草上，别提有多舒爽，好似做完一个大案子一般。在纯情小武士还没有享受完干活后的疲累时，那毛手鬼使神差地又伸过来，从五右卫门和服裤子侧边的漏洞里伸进来，掀起上衣下摆，一把准确地抓住了武士的下根，几乎用不了三秒钟。  
五右卫门知道发生了什么，眼睛也睁的很大，这是他始料未及的，男人隔着兜裆布像刚才一样揉动着已经勃起的肉棒。五右卫门一开始以为是因为次元才硬的，然而又意识到似乎在帮忙自慰的时候，自己就已经硬了。  
不过比起给次元弄，五右卫门躺着正好面对着鲁邦，虽然他背对自己，但是生怕下一秒就翻过身来看见个正着，次元的手撸动很快，力气大，而且技术非常棒，找得准五右卫门刺激的部位，还会用指甲骚刮根部位置，用指肚摩擦柔软的地方，比自己用手瞎弄好多了。五右卫门怎能受得了这种刺激，急忙用手捂住了嘴，防止出一些怪声。  
啊……好像用撸管的手捂的嘴，感觉好像间接亲吻了次元的鸡巴一样，五右卫门急忙换了手，及其暴露的性手段不断刺激脑部的中枢，吻了自慰的手，面前是岌岌可危会转过来的鲁邦，活儿极好的次元，一大早上就这么兴奋。  
次元的手把前面碍事的布弄到一侧去，在裤子里面玩弄起五右卫门的下体，宽大的和服裤外面就能看到里面手淫的一片风景，五右卫门受不了这么大力的刺激，上半身忍不住蜷缩起来，紧紧抓着斩铁剑不撒手。  
次元长年握枪，食指指节的茧子狠狠摩擦肉棒，带来无可比拟的快感，再加上厉害的挑逗技巧，要不是五右卫门清心寡欲不怎么做，说不定现在已经泻的一塌糊涂了。次元找到了五右卫门的弱点，在龟头根部，他大力用指肚摩擦起来，弄得五右卫门几乎要呻吟出声。  
“喝啊——”  
鲁邦突然出声，顺便还翻了个身，整个人仰面朝天，这吓了五右卫门一大跳，差点就泄了，次元没怎么受影响，还在玩儿着五右卫门。然而下一秒五右卫门直接翻身面朝天花板，再一转身变成了和次元面对面，两个互相撸管的家伙一看见对方脸，几乎是像火烧起来一般，五右卫门反应很快，急忙把脑袋塞进次元下巴，看不见就行了。  
次元犹豫一下，解开五右卫门的裤带，抓住没有发泄完毕的根部，这次改用双手玩弄，一边大力摩擦根部，一边五指高技巧挑逗敏感顶端，玩得五右卫门享尽极乐，嘴里忍不住哼出声。  
次元的技术实在是太好了，五右卫门再也忍不住，他紧紧抓着男人的西服外套，白色的液体无预警地喷射出来，随着五右卫门紧绷的身体跃出，精华像刚才一样浸入到干草里，而武士已经累到完全瘫倒。  
次元第一次看到这么可爱的五右卫门，忍不住在对方头发上轻轻吻下去，累到不行的五右卫门似乎没有注意到这点。他渐渐睁开眼睛，到现在还不能直视对方的脸，然而他看到第一眼则是次元的手，他的右手还沾着刚刚射出来的白精，就在那一瞬间，次元伸出舌头，舔了一口那白色的精华……  
“……”  
五右卫门脑袋犹如被轰炸了一般，这又不是孩子喜欢吃的糖浆，对于小处男来讲，女人吃下这个他都要消化一下，一想到眼前是最信赖的合作伙伴，吃了自己的……  
五右卫门再也不行了，他跳起来，拽着裤带就跑出去了，开门的时候，声音大到似乎直接叫醒了鲁邦。

“哈啊……哈啊……”  
纯情的男子扶着树，这次和男人意外互相手活实在是颠覆了他的想象，而且对象就是一起干过多次任务的次元，不过这种事真的很刺激很爽，五右卫门的兴奋焦虑一过，憋尿的感觉就上来了，他站在树旁小解，顺便四下看有没有其他人看向这里。

“五右卫门，哟，醒的很早啊……”  
鲁邦已经爬起来了，如果早醒一分钟的话……嗯，真可怕呢……五右卫门故作淡定点点头，看着鲁邦插着兜跑到外面找地方解决生理，而次元大介还躺在原地，当然他知道对方是醒着的。两个人单独处在一个空间里，气氛有点尴尬，五右卫门走过去，坐在之前躺着的地方，一脸淡然地拿起斩铁剑。  
下一秒，次元一把伸过胳臂，搂住了武士的脖子，那浓密的胡子贴在五右卫门脖子侧边，嘴唇则贴近了他的耳朵。  
“干完这次任务，我要干你。”  
五右卫门心脏猛地跳起来，血液似乎也沸腾了，这个宣言又性感又直接，有点害怕还有些许期待，他没有说什么，直接走了出去，停在仓库门口，等了一会儿，直到次元走出来，他一边朝着鲁邦挥手，一边从后面揉了一把五右卫门的后臀，宣誓了这个主权。  
五右卫门对未来有着未知的惧怕，但同时，一个原始的性本能像种子一样开始在武士心里生根发芽了。

TBC

chapter2——Hotel  
【旅馆篇】  
这次任务挺糟糕的，甚至次元和五右卫门怀疑这次追半个地球纠结值不值得，原本说的装有历史意义的金沙在他们死命夺取后就洒了一半，好不容易到手钱形又追过来了，只得拿着半罐金沙跑了，剩下的都和美国的沙子混合在一起，真·挥金如土。五右卫门和次元发生了尴尬的事情，而且还安排两人在后座，结果两人几乎在飞机上全程沉默，只有鲁邦一直在吐槽，甚至觉得这两人根本不想听他说话。

鲁邦把金沙放在骨灰盒一样的东西里，放在电视机上面，枪手武士二人实在不能接受这样的审美，连连摇头。  
“鲁邦~”  
那女人熟悉的声音传来，她轻松打开门，朝着鲁邦投怀送抱，鲁邦当然不会拒绝，一边充满爱意地抱起来，就差脱衣神技直接上了。  
“鲁邦，上次我说的金沙呢……”  
果然是这女人搞的鬼，我们俩到底累死累活为什么呢，次元和五右卫门没有出声， 想的却是一样的。  
“抱歉，丢了一半，不过还好留下一半。”  
鲁邦指指这个“骨灰盒”，不二子也对这东西审美不抱好感，眉头都皱起来了。  
“就一半吗……算了，也可以，你会送给我的吧？”  
不二子像揉金毛大狗一样地挠着鲁邦的下巴，情圣当然一脸痴迷。  
“嗯，肯定送你啊不二子酱。”  
下一秒，在次元都没有反应过来的情况下，斩铁剑就插在狗男女之间，五右卫门已经站在两人前面，看着一脸严肃。  
“抱歉，不二子殿，这次宝物不能让你拿走。”  
鲁邦也有点意外，他考虑几秒，满脸把妹笑容地抓着不二子肩膀。  
“不二子酱，这次次元和五右卫门很累，陪我跑了大半个地球还遇上老哥，真的很辛苦，金沙留个我们好吗？”  
不二子看看两个人一个红脸一个黑脸，怀里抱着骨灰盒就是不愿意给。  
“如果说这次旅途让你很不开心的话，这个金沙送女人也无妨。”  
次元突然插嘴，然而这句话瞬间把五右卫门带进那天尴尬的凌晨，又想忘记却又充满罪恶快感的那天。这句话简直再不能明显了，原本反应极快的武士，如今也迟钝了不少，就差把脸红也显现在脸上了。  
看样子两个人的事情要曝光了，至少聪明的鲁邦还是可以猜到的，次元还是想给武士留个面子，掏出手枪，秒打碎不二子手里的罐子。  
“总之我不想忘记。”  
跟之前揉屁股一样的宣言，这句实在过于霸道总裁，五右卫门不敢直视身后的男人，不二子怀里的罐子碎片和沙一起落下，她奋力地用手捋，然后还是没有接到多少。  
“次元你干什么啦！真是……”  
不二子俯下身体，捧起一捧沙，但是又觉得不对，于是仔细看了起来，一旁的鲁邦发觉了不对劲，刚想悄悄溜走，突然被不二子逮住了。  
“这个不是金沙！不过是强力脱水的普通沙子而已，说！你藏哪里了？金沙！”  
次元被这理论震惊到眼睛都露出来了，五右卫门也蹲下身子仔细看这个沙，颜色确实比金沙淡了一点，而且重量也比较轻，用假沙子骗不二子，真是个不错的方法。如果刚才不是自己突然挡住两人，或者次元不打碎罐子，可能就安静了。  
“鲁邦……你别跑！”  
鲁邦如猴子一样跑得飞快，不二子追着他跑到里屋，似乎完全忽视两个人存在，五右卫门总觉得和次元在一起很尴尬，他掸掸手上的沙子，一副不紧不慢的样子走到阳台，看向远方缓解下紧张。然而次元过了半分钟就也跟着来到了阳台，这让五右卫门有点不舒服。  
“干什么？为什么跟着在下？”  
“我出来抽根烟。”  
说罢次元不紧不慢掏出烟点上，自然的不行。  
“……”  
五右卫门又不能反驳什么，却内心里隐隐约约希望这个枪手留下来，但说出口又降低自己身为武士的身份，好像投降一样。  
“咳咳，给我吸一口烟，次元。”  
五右卫门稍微离次元近了一点，次元帽子下露出有点惊讶的眼睛，转而伸手去掏香烟盒。  
“不，我不需要新的香烟，一口就可以，你抽的这根……”  
次元的手颤动着摁了下香烟盒，外面的塑料发出“咔”的一声。他把嘴上的香烟拿下来递给五右卫门，他以为对方会接过来，但五右卫门直接把头伸过来，深深吸了一口烟就移开了。  
次元看了一眼被五右卫门吸过的烟尾，除了鲁邦之类比较近的人吸过一口他会继续吸，其他人抽过的一般都会扔，从不吸烟的五右卫门能抽烟就已经很意外了，还吸了他吸过的，且自己还要继续吸。次元不多想就塞回自己嘴里，然而入口一瞬间突然想到，自己的唾液和五右卫门的唾液都被对方尝过了……不就是间接接吻嘛……  
“咳咳……咳咳咳……”  
次元被自己吸的烟给呛到了。  
“怎么了，我给你下毒了？”  
五右卫门板着一张冷漠脸说着笑话，嗯，最近的五右卫门是有点怪异呢。  
要说次元为什么要这样做……  
其实关于五右卫门给次元留下印象，就是一脸冷淡，干活麻利，皮肤白，兜裆布像t字裤，虽然会被女性骗感情但是至少比鲁邦对不二子的感情理性多，导弹飞机建筑物都能砍，某种意义上比自己的手枪好用的多。那天在粮仓睡着，看到五右卫门蜷缩的背影像个少女一样就突然想抱一抱，完全是玩笑的意思，只要他不砍了自己就好，结果没想到就这么睡着了，梦里总觉得抱着个女的，长期的不纵欲让次元有了反应，朦朦胧胧感觉着欲望有所发泄，醒来之后发现居然是五右卫门在给自己手，那个只握着斩铁剑的手现在在握着自己的斩铁剑，说不定五右卫门表面一脸淡定，实际上是个及其想发泄的里外不一，那之后次元突然有了一个想法，他想把五右卫门那冷淡的虚伪脸撕下来，让他为性而疯狂，那绝对很有趣。但这也有风险，说不定五右卫门真的会杀了自己，就不说有斩铁剑了，即使没有，那个能切导弹建筑的臂力，估计一勒脊椎就断了。  
步步紧逼会让绝境逢生的猎物反咬一口，所以次元准备用猎人战术，挑一下就躲开，直到猎物烦了累了精神最欠佳时期才是最合适的抓捕。

次元扔掉手上已经烧尽的烟头，原本想踩灭，结果想想没有踩。他回头看看鲁邦和不二子是否在屋里，趁着他们不在的时候，一把抱住五右卫门的肩膀，照准右耳垂就含了上去。  
“你干sh……”  
话还没说完，右耳垂的敏感神经就向大脑传递大量电流，让五右卫门爽得几乎没站住，次元抱紧他的腰，才让他站稳，另一手伸进大敞的和服前襟，摸到胸前娇嫩欲滴的樱桃，成功吃了口豆腐。  
这招是一位妓女教他的，她说男性的耳垂和乳头比女性还敏感，出其不意吸一口的话，很容易就能降伏对方，要是没弄对，估计现在就会被五右卫门一拳打肚子上吧。  
“我之前说过吧，干完这次任务……”  
我就干你。五右卫门当然记得，被次元的话刺激得身体都快有了反应，但五右卫门的武士魂还在压抑着自己，他又想发泄又不愿意承认身体的欲望，只得咬着嘴唇硬生生站起来。  
“我是……为了还你救我的人情才……和你……”  
“嗯，所以你答应了。”  
五右卫门没有直视次元，他怕任何事情都显露在表情上被对方看出来，次元大介可是个很会察言观色的人，这大概是怎么修行也不能提高的弱点吧。次元也知道这家伙面子薄，非要找理由搪塞过去，那就依着你。  
“那今天晚上……”  
咚——  
意外的巨响……次元和五右卫门看向屋里，两人睡觉的房间门已经变成门洞，而门朝里面躺着，穿着内衣的不二子正踹着穿着蓝白条纹内裤的鲁邦，两人看样子里屋闹到外屋，就是不给机会。  
“鲁邦，门坏了要怎么睡啊……”  
次元指指门，但鲁邦依然在追着不二子，好像动物园争相交配的场景。  
合叶都坏了，门框都有点歪了，今天修理估计麻烦点儿，想到晚上就要和五右卫门共赴云雨，而门口大敞，鲁邦随时有可能来，想想就出戏。  
没办法，出去开房吧……  
次元一把搂过五右卫门，走到门口朝着那边的猴子大喊。  
“我和五右卫门出去喝酒。”  
“喝酒吗？我也想去！”  
“鲁邦别跑！！”  
不二子一条腿勒住鲁邦的脖子，拿着枕头不停打着猴头，次元真是从没如此感谢这个女人过。

金发酒保用奇怪的眼神看着穿着武士服的男人，毕竟这个时代还有穿这个的，感觉好像是附近有拍戏的场子一样。  
“抱歉本店不提供清酒……”  
“梅子酒呢？”  
“也没有，这里有威士忌，伏特加，波旁，琴酒，啤酒，德国黑啤，利口酒，龙舌兰酒，淡的可以是水果酒或者鸡尾酒。”  
五右卫门眉头狠狠皱起来，今天真是最不幸的一天。  
“你想喝清酒我们去换日本料理店。”  
次元真是善解人意的好男人，然而刚刚心里冒出这么一句，五右卫门就收回去了，毕竟是一会要搞自己PY的男人，怎么可以掉以轻心。  
“伏特加……”  
五右卫门说出这话是吓得次元帽子差点掉了。  
“哎？没问题吗？那个可是有40度的。”  
“本店酒有掺水。”  
酒保很耿直地说道，次元实在无语，真想举枪把这里的酒瓶子都射穿……

“嗯……次元……”  
五右卫门全身松软地扒在次元身上，满身酒气，平时喝低度清酒上来就喝伏特加简直是找死，次元拖着沉重的身体进入到旅馆里，然而前台妹子看两人是迟疑了几秒，才拿出登记簿。次元一手抱着五右卫门，一手签字拿钱，然而面面相贴的武士划弄着男人的胡子，用不大不小前台妹子能听到的声音说道。  
“次元，干我。”  
次元冷汗都下来了，虽然这话听着很开心但现在真不是时候，他不顾妹子“我懂”的表情，拿着钥匙就匆匆离开了。  
然而今天次元并没有要干喝醉了的五右卫门的计划，这样并没有挫败他的意义，干一个毫无招架之力的男人是没趣的，想办法让他醒酒，至少稍微清醒一点。  
先做水泡个浓茶给五右卫门喝，也许能好一点，次元把五右卫门扔床上自己去弄水，然而他听到什么声音，回头看到五右卫门滚到地上，抱着垃圾桶开始吐，然而好像什么都吐不出来。  
“真够难看的。”  
次元走到武士身边，一手抱起他，一手两指插进五右卫门口里，滑过弹性的舌头，摸到柔软的嗓口，并深入探入，完全没有好好待他，粗鲁地如同侵犯一般玩弄五右卫门的深喉，这样也长痛不如短痛地方便催吐。  
“呕——啊……”  
五右卫门终于吐出来了，带有胃酸的酒精味充斥着周围，次元并不讨厌，并不是因为酒的原因，可能是因为那是五右卫门的“体内”物。  
次元在他吐完一波后没有马上放开，而是继续插进喉咙里催吐，吐的越多，醒的越快些，不说做这种事了，突然喝度数这么高的酒对五右卫门身体也不好。  
插到可怜的武士再也吐不出什么，水也烧开了，次元直接放了两包茶，又觉得少，放进第三个茶包，直到手里的茶水变得颜色及深，保证白嘴喝一口就吐的程度。次元含了一口在嘴里，果然苦到恶心，待温度适中，他口对口喂给了五右卫门，大脑麻醉还没有彻底清醒，五右卫门被喂什么他就喝什么，灌了几口后，发觉不对的武士立刻推开了次元，导致那口茶直接被次元灌进嘴里，简直瞬间进入人间地狱。  
“干什么……”  
“干你……”  
次元把茶放进五右卫门手里，一脸有本事你尝尝的样子。五右卫门看了看手里的东西，在保证能喝的情况下，轻轻抿了一口。  
“这……尿都比这好喝。”  
晃动的手不慎洒出一些，弄湿了武士服，没吐出来就已经算好的了。  
“尿不会让你喝的，男精还是可以让你尝尝的。”  
次元接过茶杯，一脸正经说了一句很下流的话。五右卫门从不知道这平时看着正经八百的男人居然会说脏话，眉毛不禁跳了一下。  
“我去洗澡。”  
衣服湿着感觉不舒服，五右卫门随手脱下来，随即站起来脱掉宽大的武士裤，然而酒精上脑还是让他站不住，只得被次元扶着去浴室。  
一个人醉醺醺洗太危险了，次元说会和五右卫门一起洗，枪手一瞬间也有怀疑，五右卫门是不是装出来的。然而是想多了，这家伙是真不舒服，不过所谓的洗澡也充斥着暧昧的味道，两个大男人抱在一起一边冲一边亲吻，五右卫门被亲的头昏昏的，人工呼吸也并没有这等刺激。次元的舌头充满侵略性地占有五右卫门的口腔，没有太多经验的武士只能承受，好歹是个不服输的男人，就算头晕+没有什么接吻经验，也不会乖乖受罚，五右卫门生硬地回应着男人的舌头，两人接吻就像用枪用剑格斗一样你来我往，次元赞赏武士这种不服输的样子，这样的野马品尝起来才够美味。  
右手趁机钻入到五右卫门股沟里，探入到穴口，一个深入，立刻打乱了接吻的节奏。五右卫门紧紧抓住次元，初次从外面侵入的感觉实在不怎么好，次元手指有节奏律动，尽量朝着前列腺的部分揉，一开始一点点刺激，好似不经意滑过一般注意五右卫门的反应，对方每次被戳到地方身体会像低电刺激一样颤抖。次元很是满意这样的反应，刺激和‘偶然’滑过次数也增加，五右卫门嘴里已经开始无意识地哼出声，右腿举高夹在次元腰上，更方便男人进出。  
手指索性把全部力量都施加在前列腺，五右卫门的哼声更大了，他满脸通红，因为身体的爽和心里的不爽而咬着次元的锁骨，指甲也抠进后背肉里。五右卫门的那个点似乎比常人深一点点，要不是稍微长一些的阴茎，大概无法满足他吧。次元感受到五右卫门已经硬起来，手指很不合适宜地撤走了。  
“唔……”  
嘴上又不肯让次元离开，身体又想让他留下，平时一脸冷漠的五右卫门居然皱着眉摆出不爽表情，然而这个表情做了一秒钟他就收回了，又变成了平时的性冷淡。不过这个表情已经被次元深深记在脑中，是非常有价值的回忆。  
“舒服吗宝贝。”  
男人凑过去，用他低沉诱人对女人百发百中的魅惑之语，准备一把俘虏五右卫门的心，然而意外的，对方一把掐住次元的侧腰，用他挂b的腕力狠狠让枪手吃了个痛。次元急忙后退一步，估计鲁邦在这里得捂着肚子躺在地上狂笑。  
“在玩弄在下吗！！”  
虽然一脸愤怒五右卫门还是用敬语在说话。次元极力掩饰疼到肉要掉的表情，咬着牙抱着五右卫门的肩膀。  
“这不是玩弄，是在调情而已，所以你才没有女人缘。”  
这句话说的小处男满脸通红，实际上是不是调情次元自己都在瞎说，总之这澡洗得也很尴尬，两人随意弄弄就当洗完了，次元极力想挽回气氛，擦干对方身体后，一边抱着五右卫门一边亲一边朝床上移动，看样子对付男人和对付女人真是完全不一样，这家伙完全不怎么需要甜言蜜语，也是呢，男人嘛，有高潮能兴奋就行了。  
从抽屉里拿出润滑的东西，及其夸张地挤在食指和中指上，次元稍微掰开侧躺的五右卫门的腿，淡定地沿着后沟摸到洞口，尽力温柔地挤进去，手指略微转下角度，指尖坏心地摩擦了下敏感地。  
武士身体轻微抖动了一下，他羞耻地用手背挡住了眼睛，次元想把手拿开，想了想还是任他而去，男人左手抚摸上五右卫门白嫩的前胸，虽然白也没有什么体毛，但肌肉练得及其强壮，胸肌和腹肌之间肋骨部分两侧及难练的两块肌肉也练出来了，摸上去有着极佳的手感，要是以前次元想都不会想男性的肉体，没想到如今自己也走到这步了。  
武士的乳晕意外晕开很大，颜色也很淡，看着就很有食欲，次元出其不意地含住一侧，感受着身下人猛地一抖，用口腔吸起来舌头挑逗，时不时用舌尖猛地攻击乳头，外加右手在五右卫门体内不断搅弄，武士已经难以忍受，嘴里发出呻吟声，但下一秒又咬住下唇，可惜根本掩饰不住嗓子里的求饶声。  
“嗯……次元……唔……”  
次元沿着胸口一路留下痕迹，弄得武士腹部一片殷红，最后含住已经抬头的肉棒，一边吮吸男根一边揉弄乳首一边搅动着内肠，五右卫门再也不能忍受，口中发出甘甜的淫叫，这种堕落的感觉人生第一次体会到，他双腿颤抖，一只手忍不住抓住次元的头发，又想让他停下来又想继续。次元很是满意冷淡武士的反应，在口中逐渐变大的处男根要进入正题的时候猛然停下来，又一次是这样，五右卫门虽然不爽但也没有说出口，次元也很庆幸这次这挂b腕力没把他头皮揪下来，虽说和五右卫门做爱就相当于刀尖上行走。  
次元本以为自己是不会抬头的，结果一看小次元已经耸起，很意外直男居然会有感觉，而且也没有把五右卫门当女性看待过，他走到武士身旁，有点挑衅地说道。  
“给我舔舔怎么样？”  
五右卫门黑着一张脸，一把抓住小次元，那气势汹汹的样子一副再说一句鸡巴给你拔了的架势，次元有点怂，总之缺哪个部位都不想少了开枪的手指和儿子。  
“嘛，算了，当我没说。”  
次元从桌上拿起一个套套，用嘴撕开包装，拿出准备套上的时候，发现五右卫门还在握着自己的小次元，一脸凝重。不会真的要咔嚓一下断后吧？  
长发的武士看着这个隐秘在茂盛森林里的强壮物体，像是下了决心一般一口含住了龟头，毫无经验地用力吸了一口，马上松口把头扭到一旁，一副吃了毒蘑菇的表情。次元先是一惊，随后看了一眼自己的弟弟，被这青涩地一吸，更加兴奋地抬头，直径也粗了不少，几乎下一秒就要狠狠惩罚眼前无经验却时不时在自己心窝上轻轻一挠的尤物。   
粗暴地拉过五右卫门的腿，直接掰开，把戴好套的阴茎抵住粉红的穴口，不等武士抵抗或者哀嚎，直直地深入到里面，第一次做这个完全不知道怎么反应的五右卫门下意识夹紧了进来的异物，像个受惊的小狗。虽然被夹得挺爽的，但是次元现在不是享受的时候。  
“放松点儿，五右卫门，插不进去了。”  
男人尽力耐心地揉着对方的臀部让他轻松，五右卫门肌肉紧致到揉起来都费事，在肌肉逐渐放松下来后，次元握紧对方的腰部，朝着敏感点用力挺动腰部，比洗澡和前戏还要卖力地弥补着给对方的快感，龟头狠狠捅进，衔接处的凸起摩擦着前列腺部分，强力而持续的性爱攻击让武士无从招架，只是咬着拇指抓紧床单，嘴里发出像求饶的，从没听过的高音调。  
“不要咬自己，叫给我听，五右卫门，叫我的名字……”  
次元强行掰开武士的手，让他正面朝向自己，就像把他掩藏的心和面具一并撕下来，但是对方还是奋力挡住自己红到耳根的脸。  
“不要……别看着在下，次元……”  
也不能太勉强，万一以后再也不愿意做可就麻烦了，次元把五翻过去，让他背对自己，双手抱着对方侧腰，挺动胯部奸着武士，像交媾的动物。五右卫门抓着床单，脸埋在里面，嗓子里发出断断续续的喘声。  
纯情的武士因为长期的体能锻炼，内部肌肉紧窒有弹性，插入括约肌十分费力，拔出的时候又狠狠吸着好似不让离开，次元意外觉得五右卫门比女人还有意思，至少干起来更有挑战性，一方面是抽插力度对体力影响，一方面是够长才能让五右卫门爽到，以及这么紧很容易就泻。次元舔舔嘴唇，紧抱着对方腰，长驱直入地顶着前列腺处。  
“嗯……啊啊啊……哈啊……那里……”  
次元也抓住了五右卫门的下面，一边干着他一边给他撸，肠壁收缩得更严重了，次元忍了好几次才没有突然射，在马上快受不了的时候，他一把抱起五右卫门，自己躺在床上，让武士扶着悬空在自己上面，一手把着腰一手扶着床，抬起下面猛烈地刺入肉洞里面。  
五右卫门看着自己这样羞耻的姿势，双腿M字敞开，还可以看见下面的光景，刺激感不断攻击大脑，不多久，在次元猛地捅到点上时五右卫门再也不能忍受地射了，用这个姿势精液直接喷到自己腹部，发觉到的次元从后绕过来，一把抓住小五一直用手弄到他射完。  
武士倒在次元身上喘着粗气，腹部一片透明白，多而稠，看样子平时禁欲得很，次元沾了一点黏糊糊的液体送到自己口边，被五右卫门白了一眼。  
“次元殿有这种爱好吗？”  
“没有。不过你可以尝尝我的，甜的。”  
武士没有继续看他，次元一翻身侧着压住他，抱着对方身体狠狠地抽插，并没有服务对方，单纯只是自己的泄欲，射过后的身体已经好插多了，容易地进出，感受着褶皱的洞穴，没多会次元便达到高潮，他翻过身一下骑在五右卫门身上，丢掉套，，一手抓住对方脖子一手摩擦着阴茎，让他直视自己，五右卫门看着紫红粗大的东西近距离在自己面前，眼睛睁的有点大，与其说是被吓到，其实更像是受侮辱。  
大量白色精浆射到五右卫门脸上，让武士有点措手不及地闭上眼，乳白色的东西沾在脸上，有的还在头发上，锁骨上，脖子上，这个平常一脸冷淡的武士好似受到性侮辱的感觉，射完后次元不忘在他脸上抹一把，弄得像破掉的蜘蛛网一般黏黏糊糊，要不是刚开始调教，次元真的很想拿出手机把五右卫门的样子拍下来。  
“这回是真的在侮辱在下了吧。”  
五右卫门声音还留着高潮后的颤抖。  
“这也是情趣之一。”

次元在卫生间把毛巾沾湿，温柔地给武士清洁身体，这一天他也没想到会有，和五右卫门这个老搭档做到这步，不过这屁股真的是太棒了，说不定以后会忘记女人的味道。  
“次元，那个……”  
“你说。”  
“没什么……”  
五右卫门似乎有什么欲言又止的事情，次元并没有在意，清洁完后，两个人抱在一起，累到睡着。

然而第二天，次元发现就只有自己一个人躺着，莫非昨天的一切都是梦吗？次元看了看腰上被掐的紫红色的痕迹，确实这不是梦。五右卫门离开了，可能是找鲁邦了。  
然而见到鲁邦，随口问了一句五右卫门，而回答却是五右卫门说他修行不足，离开这里去深山修行了，什么时候回来，什么地点都不知道，等下次任务的时候通知他，次元狠狠咬了一口烟头，看样子这次是自己的错，或者说两人都有错，这个禁欲男又去洗刷自己的杂念了，下一次已经不知道会是哪年再见面了，不过再洗刷，就再玷污，再洗刷，再玷污，直到他无法离开为止……  
TBC

chapter3——Sensei  
【先生篇】  
鲁邦看看坐在副驾驶虽然还是抽着烟不说话但一看就心不在焉的样子的次元，随口问了一句“担心五右卫门吗？”  
“嗯？嗯？啊……嗯……”  
次元被这句话吓一跳，自那之后有段时间没看见五右卫门了，担心上次那件事，一个是对方的身体，一个是对方的心理，身体好恢复，关键是心理，这个纯洁的男人第一次触碰到同性禁忌之事，让他还像以前那样注意力集中，能不能做到也得看对方的承受力了。  
“担心的话，就去找他，我知道他去哪里了，虽然深山不太好找……”  
次元先是觉得鲁邦真是太可以信赖了，但是转念一想又觉得不对。  
“你他妈不会是在我们身上安装定位器了吧？”  
鲁邦抓抓头发，有点尴尬地笑了出声，再怎么语言掩盖似乎也能猜到个八分。次元抬高帽檐一脸“给我说实话”的表情瞪着他。  
“上次给五右卫门打磨斩铁剑的时候，在他的刀柄里……”  
不等说完，次元下一秒就掏出自己的左轮手枪开始检查了起来。  
“放心啦搭档，我们在一起的时间那么久，没必要定位你呀。”  
然而次元还是没有停下手里的检查，几乎要把枪拆完，甚至把弹簧都取出来的程度。然而手枪里真的没有跟踪装置，次元才安心地把枪装回去。鲁邦悄悄做了个鬼脸，因为追逐次元的定位器不在枪里，而是在帽子里。那天发现两人喝完酒后开了房间，而装备也会卸下来所以鲁邦并没有太在意。  
（无关：想了一个怎样一句话的次五：鲁邦“最近次元和五右卫门洗澡很频繁啊”）  
“切，告诉我五右卫门在哪里，这件事不计较。”  
鲁邦把后座上的平板电脑拿过来放在次元腿上。  
“最近，你有点担心五右卫门过度啊，好歹也是个信任的同伴又不是女人。下次再见面的时候不管什么矛盾都烟消云散啦，这个道理也不用我给你说吧。”  
然而正是因为把他当成了“女人”，所以才担心……  
“嗯，总之，是有点矛盾，我自己可以解决的，五右卫门这个人你不是不知道，有些事是可以过去的，但有些事他会纠结很久，这件事我自己解决就可以你不要管了。”  
“哼，老子才不管，我要去找不二子酱……”  
小黄车更改了原定的计划，朝着另一边开去。

日本的某个深山里。  
五右卫门虽然表面上看着稳若泰山，实际上心里的杂乱早就被老师父看出来了，他一尺子打在五的肩膀上，男人被突然打断思绪，惊吓得冷汗都出来了。  
“五右卫门，今天你看上去十分心不在焉，以前的你从不这样，发生什么事了吗？”  
老师父皱着眉头问。  
“嗯……是发生了让在下难堪的事情，久久不能忘，求师父指点如何集中思绪。”  
五右卫门做了土下坐，然而老师父摸摸胡子，他长长的眉毛遮住了眼睛。  
“教你集中已经会了，让你集中不了的并非方法，而是让你难堪之事，有必要的话说出来老夫给你指点迷津？”  
五右卫门脸一下子变得通红，完全不会掩饰自己的感情。老师机已经看出是差不多什么事情，微微一笑脸上都出褶子了。  
“爱情之事？男女之事？色欲之事？确实对五右卫门徒儿是个难题。”  
五右卫门咳嗽一下，然而不全对。  
“师父，在下，和一个男人发生了……性方面的事情……这种事，应该是不能原谅的吧……”  
老师父脸上的表情确实是有收敛，不过并没有意外地勃然大怒。  
“你和那个人，都是直的，不是同对吗？”  
五右卫门虽然反应了几秒，差不多能理解师父在说什么，默然点点头。  
“那不是什么大事，这不过是男人朋友之间互相安慰的存在而已，这比起男女爱情或色欲更加纯粹好懂，你们不过是在解决生理需要又不是在谈恋爱……”  
听了老司机一席话五右卫门似乎是懂了，总之不把它当回事就好，在精神力集中方面也稍微可以集中点儿了，不过现在这时候已经是师父回去的时间了。五右卫门送走了师父，并走向去瀑布的路上，在瀑布下冲洗身心也是必修课程之一，如果让鲁邦做他肯定更想节约时间去把妹。

在次元上山的时候，正好遇到一位下山的师父，当他问到什么的时候，对方似乎知道了什么，告诉他说五在瀑布那边，最好带上毛巾去，一句废话没有多说就走了，次元觉得那个老人有点怪异但觉得他应该认识五右卫门，便照着他的话去做了，绕了大半圈从山下走到山上又跑到山那头，才看到瀑布下面的五右卫门，他的衣服就放在旁边的草地上，仔细一看，兜裆布也放在上面，也就是说，现在的五右卫门，是赤果果地坐在瀑布下面。  
（其实想想五右卫门确实，坐在水里面怎么想应该不穿衣服才对，湿着出来还得洗换，动画照顾全年龄才穿什么的。）  
不过这样突然打扰修行的武士对方一定会很尴尬，次元右臂挂着毛巾，左手点了一根烟，水声那么大，五右卫门应该不会注意到自己才对，然而当次元收起打火机望向瀑布那里，五右卫门已经睁开眼，并发现了站在远处的次元大介。  
下一秒，高贵冷艳的五右卫门从矮石头上滑下来，像个咸鱼一样落进水里，并随着水流直接朝着次元这个方向飘过来，看着尸体一样的五右卫门，次元以为他发生了什么意外，吓得不顾脱皮鞋就踩进水里，结果走到“尸体”前面，五右卫门突然浮起来并稳稳地站起，大量水花随着湿发流下来，淌过他的身体，头发贴着他白嫩的脸颊和脖颈，五的眼神充满意外和疑惑，因为憋气而急促的呼吸，料想外地和罪魁祸首站得如此近。  
“你……你怎么来了，怎么找到在下的……”  
次元也不能直接说鲁邦定位了你……  
“问别人问过来的。”  
虽然有点扯吧，次元这样想，然而五右卫门似乎并不计较这件事，他摇摇头，把前额的湿发捋到后面，一脸苦闷的样子。  
“你还要继续淋水……修行吗？”  
次元举起手臂上的毛巾，五右卫门犹豫几秒，伸手拿过毛巾就盖在头上，但没有擦，只是慢悠悠地走上岸。次元跟在后面，下意识地站在他面前，像照顾孩子一样给他擦头发。  
正在擦的时候，次元无意瞄到武士的脸，已经红的通透，原以为看错了，然而在手迟了一秒的时候，武士甩开男人自己转身走到一旁，背对着他自己擦头发。  
“所以来这里找在下有什么重要的事情？”  
五右卫门声音还是像往常一般低沉。  
“鲁邦又有新计划了……”  
“嗯？这次这么快吗……”  
五右卫门回过头，脸很正常，次元一度怀疑自己是不是看错了，还是夕阳西下的原因？感觉到脚不舒服，次元脱下鞋子把水倒出来，虽然穿上还是很不舒服。也并没有带换洗的鞋袜，这下有点尴尬了。  
“今晚住在寒舍吧。”  
五右卫门一边穿衣服一边认真地说道，站在后面的次元一瞬间感觉这似乎是某方面的邀请，但还是抑制住了这个想法，毕竟今天来也是道歉来的。

“不过在下得考虑一下要不要参加行动。”  
五右卫门进屋之后突然冒出这么一句，正在脱袜子准备拿出去晾的次元一瞬间停在这个姿势。  
“原来你还要考虑吗？”  
“毕竟有不愉快的经历……”  
不愉快，你不是很愉快吗？次元没有说出口，只是把袜子搭在绳子上顺便用夹子夹住。  
这里是五右卫门修行住的地方，是个普通的山间日式小屋，为了防止洪水屋子下面是空的，屋子中间是火炉，一个衣柜，其他的就没了，睡觉铺地，厕所在森林里，简直不能再自然的生活。  
“这个算是我求你了，这次有保险柜，报警系统也很先进，用斩铁剑是最快的，最可靠的，愿意的话，多给你点儿分成。”  
五右卫门还是一脸岿然不动，看样子这次修行还是有效果的。  
“求你了，五右卫门老师！”  
次元使出杀手锏，每次拜托五右卫门砍东西的时候，某两个人总是一脸诚恳地叫老师，五右卫门也抵挡不住这个称呼，都会尽力为之。  
“嗯……你都这样说的话……”  
果然叫老师和土下座最有用……

晚上在铺床的时候，次元是不知道床褥放在哪里的，当他在河边洗完脸回来的时候，床已经铺上了，而且两个人的是挨着的，次元看向五右卫门，对方只是背着他在抽屉里翻弄着什么，当然前提是他有真的在找什么（或者说是太不好意思面对次元），真是嘴上说着不要身体又很诚实。枪手还是愿意给他个台阶下，背朝他躺在外侧的床上，发出一些慵懒的声音，果然五右卫门就不翻了，转而关上抽屉朝床边移动过来，一句不说躺下去，好似什么都没发生。  
“老师……”  
次元转过身，而五右卫门正朝着天花板躺着，没有主动朝向，也没有背对拒绝，一副尴尬的处境却不敢直接暗示。  
“我今天找你也有别的事情。”  
次元到这里没继续说，五右卫门转身伸出手，一把摸向次元的西服前胸，不知是主动勾引还是什么，弄得次元没再继续说下去。手伸到右侧，似乎摸到什么塑料东西，次元突然想起里面有什么，然而五右卫门已经手伸进去了，从兜里掏出一串银色的杰士邦，大概有5个左右。  
“……”  
五右卫门看着次元，一脸不用解释了在下懂你要干嘛。  
“不，这个是半路没油没钱我和鲁邦抢劫了一个加油站，临走的时候鲁邦顺走一盒套，丢给我一把自己留着一盒。”  
五右卫门脸上的表情并没有承认他相信了。  
“他去找不二子了，我找你是为了向你道歉，我觉得可能我是吓到你了。”  
五右卫门一脸平静，和他摔下水的样子完全不一样。  
“不必向我道歉，我并不介意，次元，不要把我当成女性来看待，否则我会生气的。”  
鲁邦果然说对了，看样子还是对五右卫门想多了，毕竟对于男性这方面，次元还是个新手。  
“那你那天突然就消失了……”  
“……”  
五右卫门看着也很踟蹰的样子。  
“那天确实是有点错乱突然就跑了，不过冷静几天加上师父的开导就没问题了，我们只不过是互相解决问题互相安慰的存在罢了，如果需要直接和在下说就行了，身体允许的话是不会……咳咳……不会拒绝的……”  
五右卫门的声音说着说着就变小了，还有一些多余的肢体动作，不过似乎表明了【想操就直说，别跟我客气】的态度，次元挪过去，吻住对方细薄的嘴唇，然而舌头没有伸进去，怕吓到对方，就像对待一个易碎的瓷器。五右卫门还是不能接受接吻地挪过了头，男人也没有强行追上去。

脱下对方的裤子，五右卫门没有穿着兜裆布，应该是洗了。次元跪在他两侧，把微微抬头的性器含在嘴里，并用手指玩弄后面。从一开始轻柔地吸吮，加强力度和速度地服侍着五右卫门，身下的武士嘴里不住地发出呜咽，右手伸进男人头发里。舌头轻舔着龟头，牙齿微微轻咬，似乎是不怎么自慰的原因，五右卫门没有那么容易出来，新手的次元也只是试着大力吸嘬，并加强前列腺的揉动，也是做了很久五右卫门才有快射的反应。  
“次元……”  
五右卫门快到了，然而不想射进次元口中，他一手轻拉次元头发一边推着肩膀，次元却完全没有动，只是用口腔和舌头猛烈进攻玩弄着口里的阴茎，眼看就要到了，五右卫门实在怎样都拔不出来，外加濡湿的内部确实很舒服，他的身体再也忍不住地微微颤抖，鲜有的浓精直接灌入次元口中。  
“啊……嗯……次元……别……”  
别吃下去，性思考还算是纯洁的五右卫门还不能接受到这种程度，武士喘着气瘫倒在床褥上，看着下面的次元坐起来爬到他身边，五右卫门以为他会把精液吐掉，然而次元却在他身边对他伸出舌头，表明自己全部吃了下去。  
“！”  
五右卫门脸红的通透，甚至红到了耳根，这种做法对他来说和饮尿没有什么区别。不能理解，也不能接受。便把头转了过去，然而身上突然传来解皮带的叮当声，感觉不对的五右卫门拧过头，对方正在自己上方脱裤子。  
“上次你的口做了跟没做一样，这次可得好好做。”  
五右卫门几乎是逃着的爬了出去，一脸绝不地看着次元。  
“老师……”  
这次叫老师似乎也不太好用了……五右卫门满脸不接受。  
“不会口交的老师可不是好老师。”  
这个理由蛮勉强的，看五右卫门完全不做的样子，只得妥协。  
“那我蹭蹭不进去……”  
五右卫门一脸狐疑地挪回来，嘴巴紧紧闭住，生怕露个缝隙就趁乱钻进去似的，次元扶住武士的头肩，把自己略微勃起的肉棒摩擦着对方的脸，五右卫门已经有点后悔了，那种东西在自己眼前还不如含着。次元粗喘着，在五老师的脸上色情地摩擦实在是太刺激了，棒子变得越来越大，每次棒身摩擦到五右卫门的鼻子时，属于次元特有的体味就会钻进鼻腔，似乎闻着闻着还有点上瘾，五右卫门有点忍不住，微微张口希望次元能进来，然而次元即使看到也没有趁机干坏事，毕竟男人还是要讲信用的，哪怕的五右卫门的欲拒还迎。做了的话说不定以后会拿着事儿要挟，但是如果真的是欲拒还迎的话，那真有种心痒痒的诱惑感……  
次元无视那诱人的小口，捡起地上的套撕开了一个，虽然知道五右卫门露出一副又想要又不想要的纠结脸，就无视他好了。  
戴上套，次元拉开五右卫门的腿，从前面缓缓进入，虽然有过润滑，却比上次更加紧窒，也许是浇过凉水的原因？  
“进来了，老师……”  
次元带着他性感的喘音说出这句话，弄得五右卫门很羞，他别开眼神，嘴里嘟哝着。  
“别这个时侯叫老师，怪害羞的。”  
次元好似故意玩弄他，开始慢慢挺动，直到整根进入。  
“里面真紧啊，老师……”  
五右卫门完全不想说话，次元抱起男人腰肢，挺动的力度也变大了。  
“比上次还舒服，老师。”  
不听不听王八念经，五右卫门闭上眼睛，用他修行的成果抵触这次话语攻击。次元举起一侧的腿，腰部动的越来越快，享受着紧嫩的肉穴，因为紧张一弹一缩，像小口一般吸着，比任何女人都要棒。次元爽到不行，不过还是会记得照顾下五右卫门的感受，时不时摩擦前列腺的部位，武士难以抵挡欲望的冲击，嘴里忍不住地闷哼出声……  
“次元……嗯，那里……嗯……哈啊……不行……太快了……我……我快要……”  
“老师的声音真诱人啊……”  
次元带着色情的嗓音在五右卫门耳边说着这句话。  
“嗯……嗯哼……再叫老师……在下……在下就不干了……”  
“做得到吗？明明被叫老师的时候，里面主动……吸着我……”  
次元把武士的身体翻过来，抬高臀部，方便他更深入地干进去，忍了好久的肉棒如今叫嚣着想要五右卫门的身体，男人紧抓住对方白嫩的手腕，用这个姿势如同强暴似的加速疯狂地操干着武士。  
身体如同被折断一般，五右卫门感觉臀部被狠狠地攻击着，腰部被大力推向前面，粗大的阴茎奋力抽送使得脊椎大角度弯折的趋势，进到最深的同时，次元浓密的体毛在臀上不断摩擦，触感比洗澡用的海绵还硬。  
“啊啊……嗯……啊啊……次元……次元……太用力了……”  
五右卫门几乎是求饶着，嘴里的声音充满着诱惑力，后臀被攻击得仿佛要裂开似的，男人的力度没有减少的迹象，而逐渐发麻的后穴似乎干着干着就习惯了这种触感，慢慢地可以接受了，五右卫门的声音也逐渐变得舒缓。  
此时次元突然停下了，能听到的只有他粗重的呼吸。  
“怎么……”  
“抱歉，差点射了……我想再多坚持一会儿……”  
什么？刚才差点就射了？五右卫门感觉后腰已经开始疼了，被这家伙用这么耻辱的姿势干，以后简直可以作为黑历史来看了，而且身体现在已经开始吃不消了。总之无论如何让次元赶紧射出来才是最上之计。武士不管自己现在有多么憋屈的姿势，红着脸自己开始前后挪动身体。  
次元正想歇歇顺便冷‘茎’一下，突然肉棒有了摩擦的感觉，还是那种懵懵懂懂犹如小猫蹭腿的稚嫩愉悦感，睁开眼一看，身下被自己抓着手腕固定的五右卫门，正自己主动前后移动，像是欲求不满一般用屁眼吞吐着自己的鸡巴，而且重点是对象还是那个性冷淡的五右卫门，这个行为无疑直接对次元述说“我里面好痒，快用力干我，我受不了了，别停下。”这个姿势自己挪动还无法快，慢吞吞仿佛及细致地“品尝”阳物更让人挠心挠肺。

次元再也忍不住了，他双手压低五右卫门的肩膀，不在乎任何事情地大力操干起来，如同强暴一般疯狂奸淫，时不时腾出右手，狠狠地在那白嫩的臀上用力拍打，使得白皙的皮肤上红色手印清晰可见。  
“次元！！次元！！！”  
身下的五右卫门几乎是哭一样求救，后面很紧的小穴吸吮着肉棒，嘴上如同女人一样的叫声，两具身体撞击时的黏液声，无不刺激着两人的感官，次元感觉正在性头上，不过离到达高潮还是有点远，他一边打着对方的屁股，嘴上依然不饶。  
“老师真是个骚货，这么喜欢吃肉棒……”  
五右卫门几乎血液都冲到脸上，红到耳根，次元最喜欢的就是用言语刺激这个纯洁的家伙。他靠近五右卫门的耳朵，带着喘息。  
“老师也说一句，让我爽爽。”  
武士看上去一点也不想说，但是如果这样能让次元快点射的话。犹豫了许久，五右卫门还是张开小口，用完全听不见的声音嘟哝。  
“在下……在下是淫乱下流之辈……”  
“什么？”  
感觉五右卫门说了什么，次元凑近还是听不太清楚。武士已经说出一句，似乎第二句就没那么抵抗了，五右卫门在男人耳边再次轻声说道：  
“在下是淫乱下流之辈，想被次元殿下侵犯……”  
虽然用语还是很书面，但这已经是很大一步了，次元再也无法忍耐，从上到下打夯一般尽全力抽插，至极地享用着武士的后庭，汗水随着动作打到五右卫门身上，到最后狠狠地干了几下，几乎是不想停止一般大力深插，精闸再也控制不住地泄洪，几乎想要穿透套进入五右卫门体内。  
体力都被抽光了，次元累到半死地趴在武士身上，喘着粗气，肌肉都是酸疼的，他连拔出的力气都不愿意用，可能是长途跋涉的原因，下一秒就睡着了。  
“喂！”  
还没拔就软下来，导致套里的液体倒流，感觉不对的五右卫门挣扎着从下面逃出来，看到的却是已经睡熟的男人，又生气又无可奈何，只得把一半在屁股里面的套拿出来。

次元醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，醒来大约几秒，昨天发生了什么瞬间在脑内上演，他急忙看向自己下面，不但已经清理好了，还穿上了胖次。  
四下打量，五右卫门不在，难道又跑了？次元走出门，而那个人就坐在外面，闭着双眼，和以前一样。  
“次元？”  
后面的人抱住了武士的腰肢，像个尽职的男人。五右卫门只是睁开一只眼，比起以前的反应已经成熟多了。  
“只有我们两个的时候，可以叫我大介……”  
次元这样说道。  
“……”  
五右卫门还是犹豫了好几秒，但是还是试着这样叫。  
“大介……”  
次元感觉很是欣慰，他凑近武士的脖子，亲昵地吻着对方。  
“昨天晚上……”  
五右卫门速度极快地摁住了对方的下巴，不让他说下去。次元心觉好笑，不禁嘴边勾勒出一弧意味深长的笑容。


End file.
